


Black and Blue

by LayzDayz



Series: Black and Blue and Red All Over [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, My First AO3 Post, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayzDayz/pseuds/LayzDayz
Summary: Peter is injured while on a mission with the Avengers, and he desperately doesn't want Tony to make a big deal about it.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Black and Blue and Red All Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in an AU where the Avengers make up and are a team again. Sans Thanos.

Peter would normally flip sprightly onto the victory mound of whatever rubble covered landscape they had just been fighting on. He would throw out a juvenile quip that would make the other Avengers groan at his youth and he would respond with an innocent “What?”

That was normally easy, because normally Mr. Stark didn’t let him into the real battle. “Keep your distance and web them up,” was his new motto since letting Peter join the Avengers on more missions. Today wasn’t that different… except today one angry grey guy in a rhino costume (at least he thought it was a costume, but they were Inhumans), had decided to take out a personal vendetta against him.

He was big and brutish and frankly easy to dodge… or at least he would have been, if their hadn’t been civilians in the building they had crashed into.  
Long story short, Peter was smacked around quite a bit. He had heard more cracks, pops, and snaps than even he could handle. The Rhino had gotten away though, that was embarrassing, and on top of that he now had to tell Mr. Stark he was injured. Tony got cranky when Peter didn’t tell him. Peter was trying to be more responsible.

“Spidey, you all good?” Tony called.

Peter pushed a large chunk of rubble off his broken ribs, the ceiling had crashed down on him as the Rhino crashed out of the building.

“One giant rhino unaccounted for,” Peter groaned. “Sorry, Mr. Stark.”

“War Machine saw it heading east,” Tony told him. “We got SHIELD on it, main threat taken care of, head on back.”

Peter nodded. Looking back, he would have realized that he should have told Tony right then how hurt he was. In the moment, however, he was hurt and embarrassed and just wanted to go home and sleep.

So instead of his normally sprightly self, leaping into the middle of the victory circle, Peter half dragged himself towards the group, one hand holding his ribs in place.

“Nononono,” Tony was saying animatedly. “That’s not on me.”

“I’m just saying, if you had a little more maneuverability,” Falcon, Sam Wilson, was saying.

“Maneuverability my ass!” Tony pointed a metal finger in Sam’s face, but Peter knew it was all good natured. A lot had changed since the Accords had been amended. Tension still resided, but slowly everyone had grown more comfortable with each other.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called out weakly, no one heard him.

“And what about you?” Tony called turning on Captain America. Cap had been glancing around the group, his eyes just brushing over Peter. Tony glanced at him as well, but with the suit they weren’t going to see anything except some dust. “Where were you?”

Peter was starting to feel dizzy, had he hit his head too? Everything hurt so it was hard to tell.

“Tony, we can do a recap later. Let’s wrap this up.”

“Yeah, yeah you know what you did,” Tony said, there was a smile on his face.

“Tony?” Peter called a little louder his gaze dropping to his feet as he winced.

The only response was silence. Peter looked up quickly, everyone was staring at him.

“What?” he asked.

“You never call him that,” Nat supplied.

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked, suddenly looking worried. If it had just been the two of them, Peter was sure he would be pulling his mask off and totally over-reacting. With an audience he was slightly more reserved.

“Uh…” Peter blushed, glad for the mask. “I-I’m a little banged up. I mean… I’m okay… you said to tell you though.”

Now Tony looked really concerned, probably because Peter had never admitted to being hurt before. Reservations gone he stepped closer to Peter. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked. “Why are you limping? Did you crack a rib? FRIDAY give me his vitals.”

“I took a few hard hits,” Peter admitted, everyone was staring at him. “Please don’t embarrass me in front of the team,” he hissed desperately. He had hoped that only Tony could hear, but a few small chuckles let him know he was unsuccessful.

Tony smirked in response as he listened to whatever Friday was telling him, Peter could only make out the sound of her voice droning a list of his probable injuries. When she was finished Tony looked slightly paler.

“Can you walk?” he asked quietly. Peter nodded, but Tony still wrapped a gauntlet around the boy’s arm, which was good because Peter’s legs decided to give out in that moment.

“Woah there,” Tony said helping Peter find his feet. Cap was beside them in seconds holding Peter’s other arm.

“Let’s get you on the jet,” Cap said softly.

“Alright, everyone make way, kid with a booboo coming through!” Tony shouted, but not with his normal levity.

Peter groaned, dropping his head into his hand. “Mr. Staark!”

The other Avengers chuckled nervously and followed the trio into the Quinjet.

Peter had never been so grateful to sit down. Despite his teasing, Mr. Stark set him down at the back of the jet, and the rest of the Avengers moved as close to the front as they could manage to give him some privacy, everyone except Dr. Banner, who moved to the back with them. He had stayed on the jet during the fight.

Once the doors closed Tony, who was already out of his suit, pulled Peter’s mask off. Peter sat curled slightly into himself, his elbows resting on his knees. Both Banner and Tony gasped when they saw his face, drawing his bleary eyes up to their worried faces.

“Geez, kid,” Tony murmured. A couple of the Avengers closest to the back glanced back when they heard the exclamation, before wincing and turning their eyes forward again.

Peter was pretty sure he looked a mess, based on how he was feeling, but their reactions made him nervous anyway.

“If his face looks like this, how does the rest of him look?” Bruce asked. At some point he had grabbed a medical bag and was now shining a light in Peter’s eyes. Peter winced.

“Sorry,” Bruce offered. “Looks like you have a concussion.”

Peter nodded, not surprised.

“Why didn’t you call for help?” Tony asked. There was something dangerous in his tone, something that Peter knew, if he wasn’t careful with his words, would end up with him being grounded from superhero work. Heck, he was probably already grounded.

“It all happened so fast,” Peter said earnestly. “And I was kind of distracted.” He definitely could have used the Hulk’s help with that big guy, but he wasn’t going to say it and make Dr. Banner feel guilty. Really he knew it was his own fault for not thinking to call him. He still wasn’t used to working with a team.

“Take the suit off,” Tony ordered.

“W-what?” Peter’s eyes went wide, glancing at the other Avengers who weren’t looking at him.

“Look kid, we at least need to see your ribs. FRIDAY said you were hit pretty bad,” Tony amended.

Peter groaned, but hit the button to remove the suit, it deflated around him and he pulled the top portion down to bunch around his waist. More gasps from the men in front of him, more sympathetic looks from the team. Peter had never been more embarrassed in his life.

Glancing down though he could clearly see what all the fuss was about. His torso was littered with bruises and abrasions.

“Underoos,” Tony said breathlessly.

Peter’s head shot up. “What?” he asked. “I’m supposed to be black… and blue… and red all over.” It was a bad joke, but he was trying to lighten the mood.

Tony slapped his hand over his eyes while Bruce smiled weakly at the joke.

“Only with your suit on, kid,” Bruce informed him, still speaking gently.

“Ooohhh,” Peter joked leaning back against the seat. He groaned as Bruce prodded at his ribs.

“Definitely… two broken?” Bruce said. “I’ll know more with x-rays.”

Tony was starting to look more and more sick. Peter was starting to feel more and more dizzy between the concussion and the pain, not to mention tired. God, he was tired.

Bruce helping him back into the suit and began prodding at his ankle. Peter hissed and almost curled into his broken ribs.

“Sorry, Pete,” Bruce offered. “That’s broken too.”

“It’s okay,” Peter whimpered. “I just need sleep. I heal fast.”

“Have you ever been this hurt before?” Bruce asked.

“Once… uh…” Peter glanced up nervously at Tony. “Maybe worse actually.”

Tony didn’t have to ask. He knew when it was. Peter could tell by the guilt that flashed across his eyes. Peter had been hurt saving his plane and fighting the Vulture in his old suit, without anyway to call for back up. Tony would never say, but he still felt responsible.

“How long did it take you to heal up?” Bruce asked.

“Um…” Peter thought about it. “Maybe a week? To fully heal?” He couldn’t meet Tony’s intense gaze. Finally, the man got up and walked away, leaving Peter with Dr. Banner.

Bruce nodded. “When you’re hurt badly in multiple places it’s going to take longer than normal.”

Peter nodded, not sure what else to say. Bruce splinted the ankle over the suit.

“That should hold until we get to the compound, then we’re going to do a full body scan to make sure we’re not missing anything. I don’t think you have any internal bleeding, but better safe than sorry.”

Peter nodded in agreement, to tired to say anything else, but he didn’t close his eyes instead watching Tony pace back and forth near the front.

“He’ll be okay too,” Bruce assured.

“It’s my fault, not his,” Peter complained.

“Peter,” Bruce started. “You can do things that nobody else can do, it’s amazing, really, but you’re still a kid.”

“But I’m not just a stupid kid, I know better,” Peter argued. “I don’t know why I didn’t call for help when I needed it.”

Bruce nodded. “You’re still learning, but one thing you’ll understand someday, when you’re a leader or a mentor or God-willing a parent, is that anything your kids do, you’re responsible for too.”

Peter frowned, looking down at his hands. “That’s not really fair.”

“Maybe not, but it’s the way it is. But maybe…” Bruce offered. “Knowing that will help you remember to make a wiser decision in the future.”  
Peter nodded grimly. Bruce patted his knee and walked away. He said a few words to Tony and then took a seat next to Thor.

Tony walked back and sat next to Peter. He lifted a hand as though to pat him on the shoulder, but it hovered awkwardly as he seemed to try and figure out where he could touch Peter that wouldn’t hurt. Finally he let it fall back into his lap.

“M’sorry,” Peter mumbled tiredly.

“You’ll be better next time,” Tony assured.

“What if I mess up again?” Peter asked.

“That’s why you got me, kid,” Tony offered. “But seriously, don’t mess up next time. I have too many gray hairs already.”

Peter chuckled. “They’re not all my fault.”

“All? Excuse me… all? There’s like two…. Two too many.”

Peter laughed and then coughed slightly, his eyes shutting.

“Get some rest, Underoos.”


End file.
